


You're my flashlight (you're getting me, getting me through the night)

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Guitars, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Sanha wanted to show how much he loves Myungjun(The Myungha oneshot where Sanha sings)(I needed more Myungha, amd this prompt came from a video i saw on Instagram oof)





	You're my flashlight (you're getting me, getting me through the night)

Sanha really loved Myungjun. Period. There's so much more he could say about his love but that would go on and on and o- you get it. Sanha really did, a little too much. From Myungjun's little pointy teeth when he did that  _one_ laugh where his mouth was open, to his delicate fingernails upon his small and soft hands.

  Myungjun always helped Sanha, when he was struggling with a subject in school, when his parents wanted him out because he was of age, putting him into a dorm with a certain amount of money. Let him move in, cared for him. Sanha was forever thankful to the male, doing whatever he needed help with quickly and properly. 

   He always wanted to show how much he loved the elder, from the first moment he confessed his liking towards the elder. He looked at the guitar in the corner, wood shining in the light shining through the window. He stood up off the bed, walking towards it and picking it up.

    He walked back, guitar in hand as he strummed the strings, sitting down. He pulled out his book -which he hid from the elder- of lyrics, flipping to the page he started writing on recently. He strummed and strummed, sang and sang, trying to fit words into a peice for the boy with a beautiful smile.

-

Sanha wanted to go downtown, somewhere where alot of people would pass as he sang. He told the elder about it as he stirred the pot of rice. The male turned as Sanha fiddled with hiss thumbs. Myungjun smiled "that would be a cute date, right?" Sanha blushed and nodded, earning a giggle from Myungjun as he placed the food down infront of him. He ruffled his hair and sat down beside him as they ate in silence. 

-

Sanha and Myungjun held hands as they walked downtown to the mall, Sanha carrying his guitar in its casing. Myungjun swung their hands as he hummed to a song. They eventually reached the mall, sprinting in. Sanha pulled the elder along, finding a place -suprising- by an amp. He quickly settled down, opening his case and pulling out his guitar and microphone. He quickly pulled a stand for the mic,  as Myungjun watched silently smiling.

Once he finished setting everything up, he sat upon the stool. He nervously pulled out his phone, pulling up the lyrics. He read through them once more before pocketing his phone and breathing in.

 He gently strummed the beginning of the peice, gently singing.

 _When tomorrow comes_  
_I'll be on my own_  
_Feeling frightened of_  
_The things that I don't know_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_

He breathed in, closing his eyes as he continued strumming.

 _And though the road is long_  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along

By now, a few people appeared, intrigued by the music playing and the voice of a male who portayed his emotions.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

He heard a person's breath hitch as he sang, but he couldnt find it in himself to open his eyes to find the other as his fingers plucked the strings of the instrument.

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_  
_You're my flashlight (flashlight)_  
_You're my flashlight_

A crowd of people circled around him, gently clapping and cheering Sanha on, and as he fought the urge to open his eyes, he sang the second verse.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_  
 _'Cause you light the way_  
 _You light the way, you light the way_

 

_I got all I need when I got you and I_   
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_   
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_   
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_   
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_   
_I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

People gently swayed the music, as he held the tears back and continued to sing.

  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
 _(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)_  
 _Light light you're my flashlight_  
 _Light light light light light, oh_  
 _(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)_  
 _You're my flash, oh_

He peeked one eye open and was shocked at the crowd that had appeared around him, even if its what he wanted to happen _ _.__

_I got all I need when I got you and I_   
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_   
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_   
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_   
_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_   
_I can't lie, it's a sweet life_   
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_   
_(You're my flashlight)_   
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_   
_'Cause you're my flashlight_   
_'Cause you're my flashlight_   
_You're my flashlight_

By now both of his eyes were opened as he locked eyes with Myungjun and finished off the song.

 

_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light ye-yeah_

 

Myungjun's eyes were glassy and red, as silent tears spilt down as he watched the younger

 

_You're my flashlight_

He strummed the last notes of the song before finishing and smiling at the uproar of applause and cheering. Myungjun quickly ran over to the male as he placed his instrument down and stood up, bowing. He jumped onto the younger, wrapping his arms and legs around Sanha and burying his face into his neck. Soft crying entered Sanha's ear as he held up the elder and kissed the top of his head.

 

_"Love you hyungie"_


End file.
